


Así Funciona el Sistema de Puntos en Hogwarts

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, One Shot, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y nadie lo puede negar. Traducción de "How The Points System Works At Hogwarts!" de Jennifer Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Así Funciona el Sistema de Puntos en Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How The Points System Works At Hogwarts!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/951) by Jennifer Snape. 



Snape (poniendo cara de desprecio): ¡Esta mañana estornudé y mi té está frío! ¡400 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Dumbledore: Ron, Hermione y Harry DE NUEVO han roto las reglas de la escuela y se han puesto ellos mismos y a todos los habitantes de la Tierra en grave peligro. Premiaré a cada uno con 10,000 puntos para Gryffindor.

Hagrid: No tengo idea de qué están hablando. 50 puntos para Tejóneructo.

Dumbledore: Eh… No existe tal casa, Hagrid.

Hagrid (entusiasta): ¿Les gustaría ver el huevo de dragón, el bebé hipogrifo y el perro gigante de tres cabezas que traigo en mis bolsillos?

Minerva (levantándose indignada): ¡No puedes tener esas cosas en una escuela!

Dumbledore: Sí, sí puede.

Minerva (sentándose otra vez): Tienes razón, Albus.

Snape (enojado): ¡Una nube acaba de cubrir el sol! ¡700 puntos para Slytherin!

Dumbledore: ¡A Harry le está doliendo su cicatriz! ¡750 puntos para Gryffindor!

Snape (sonriendo con burla): Malfoy acaba de escupirle a Potter. ¡900 puntos para Slytherin!

Dumbledore (eructando): Acabo de comerme una pepita Bertie Bott con sabor a espárragos y reaccionó adversamente con los otros 750 dulces que tengo en mi sistema digestivo. ¡1000 puntos para Gryffindor!

Profesora Sprout (tímidamente): ¿Alguna vez alguien se ha preguntado porqué parece que nadie nunca le otorga puntos a Hufflepuff o a Ravenclaw?

Alguien: ¿Ravenquién?


End file.
